This invention relates generally to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a tape cassette. More particularly, it relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus having means for drawing a tape out of a cassette and loading this tape into a predetermined tape path. A mechanical manipulation mechanism effects various kinds of functions.
A video signal recording/reproducing apparatus uses a tape cassette. The tape is drawn out and loaded into a predetermined tape path. In this type of apparatus, a mechanism control circuit effects various modes of operation successively and automatically.
For instance, in a conventional apparatus of this character, the tape is drawn out of the tape cassette and loaded in the specific tape path. Thereafter, the tape undergoes fast-forward or rewinding. It is necessary during the unloading operation, to pull the tape back into the cassette. The tape bath is complex, and the friction of tape travel is relatively large. In the conventional apparatus, in order to automatically carry out such an operation of converting from the tape unloading to tape fast-forward or rewinding operation, the mechanism control circuit is provided. The above operation depends on the control operation of this control circuit.